I'll Always Be There
by liljdpegasuschic160
Summary: A HarryHermione oneshot about learning to heal. Post Hogwarts


HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY BRETT!

Author's note: I hope you like it! I wrote it in a rush, so it might not be the best. There are definately Ron/hermione elements, so I hope that's ok. I tried to make the Harry/hermione shine through, but we'll see. Anyway, here it is!

Rated: PG  
Beta: My sister's Anna (lilttkaibacorpchic008)and Tess (Bristowboyscout545)

Summery: A one-shot about learning to heal  
NOTE: Everything in italics is a flashback!

**I'll Always be There**

"It's round," Was all Harry could manage to say, when asked what he thought about his wife's ample stomach.

Hermione suppressed a laugh and playfully kissed his cheek.

It had been a year and a half since their marriage, and the couple was expecting their first child together. Neither of them could believe it had been so long since Hermione had given birth to her beautiful daughter Veronica.

Nor could they believe that it had been so long since their loss…

_"Hermione!" Ron shouted from their bedroom upstairs. "Have you seen my tie!"_

_"Which one dear!" she shouted back from the kitchen. _

_She was putting the finishing touches on a dish she was preparing for the party. _

_Her hair was swept back into a loose bun, and her long black dress draped her elegant frame; falling gently around her small ankles. _

_As she returned some jars of food into the fridge, a drop of sauce found its way onto her new evening gown. _

_"Damn it." she softly cursed, searching for a washcloth. _

_"The plain black silk one!' her husband yelled. "I can't find it anywhere! I've been looking…oh…never mind! I found it!" _

_Hermione sighed, shaking her head before making her way over to the kitchen sink. _

_"How do I look?" Ron asked while walking down the stairs; still adjusting his tie. _

_Hermione was scrubbing away at the spot on her dress, but looked up in time to see him approaching. _

_"Dashing," she smiled, "Absolutely dashing." _

_"That's what I thought." Ron smiled back, crossing the kitchen toward her. "What happened to your dress?" he asked, pointing at the water stain on her expensive gown. _

_"Oh, I just managed to spill sauce on my dress right before I put the food away, but isn't that how it always is?" Hermione asked, flattening out her clothing. _

_"You look fine." Her husband reassured her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. " Oh, and you left this upstairs." Reaching into his pants pockets, he pulled out a very intricately engraved piece of wood. _

_"My wand. I've needed that." Pointing the tip at the blotch on her clothes she muttered " scorgify", and watched the mark vanish. _

_Taking a step back, he examined her once more. "I take that back. You look beautiful." He kissed her again; this time one the lips. _

_After a quick cuddle session, Hermione grabbed the Tupperware off the island and then her coat off the living room couch. Ron followed, grabbing his coat off the rack; opening the door for his wife. _

_"After you."_

_"Thank you." She smiled, curtsying slightly. "Remember, I'm driving," Hermione warned in a sing song voice; waving the keys in the frosty air. _

_"I don't understand why we can't just apparrate to the wedding." Ron sighed, running a set of hands through a mass or red. _

_"I told you Ronald. This is a muggle wedding. We can't just pop up like that."_

_Taking a seat at the wheel Hermione looked over at Ron after checking her appearance in the mirror. _

_"And no, we can't Floo there either. Do you want us to arrive all covered in soot?" _  
_Ron opened his mouth to speak again, but Hermione gave him a look that told him their discussion was over. _

_Looking over her shoulder, Hermione pulled out of the driveway…_

"Harry!"

"Hermione, I'm right here."

Startled, she jumped slightly in her seat. "Oh, I thought you were upstairs with the 'midge'."

"No the 'midge' is right here." Harry said glancing behind him.

Hermione peered around him. "I don't see her."

"She was just here a minute ago." He assured.

"Mommy!" a small voice screamed from the next room. It was followed by the sound of mini stampede, and the appearance of a three year old girl.

"There you are!" Hermione smiled, extending her arms.

The little girl jumped and ran toward her expectant mother.

"For a moment there I thought I'd lost you." Hermione laughed, stroking her daughter's angel soft hair.

_"Do we have an x-ray available?"_

_"Yes doctor, all organs are intact, but there seems to be some bone damage."_

_"Alright, I'll have a look at it…and the baby?"_

_"The baby's fine, but it's under a lot of stress. You'll need to run a few more tests before you can decide what medications to prescribe. She has an interesting medical history if I do say so myself."_

_"How so?"_

_"Well, when she was semi conscious she managed to tell me of numerous skeletal fractures, but none of the areas she mentioned showed any sign of ever being broken."_

_"Hmm…like I said I'll take a look at it. Thanks Claire for your help."_

_"No problem Doctor. I'll see you in…about three hours." _

"Hey, don't scare your mother and I like that." Harry said, pulling the girl up into his arms. "We thought you'd stolen my invisibility cloak." Harry teased as the girl giggled.

Hermione's heart soared to unimaginable heights as she watched the two lovingly embrace. She remembered the day she first discovered she had a child on the way. Her heart would've flown just as high had it not been weighed down by harmful emotion.

_"Pregnant!"_

_"Yes, you're three weeks into your pregnancy." The doctor repeated, while a nurse tried to calm the hysterical witch. _

_"I can't be pregnant. I just can't. There must be something I can do." _

_"Well, you are, and if you want we can schedule an appointment for the fetus to be terminated."_

_"NO!" Hermione screeched, clawing into an upright position. "You can't take my baby from me!" _

_"No one's going to take your baby. It was just a suggestion. You sounded as if you didn't want to be pregnant." _

_"No, I just…not now…not after…" Falling back on her bed, she sobbed quietly. _

_The doctor rose from his chair and gently squeezed Hermione's shoulder. _

_"If you need anything, Nurse Claire here will be able to assist you. She'll help you on your way to recovery." _

_After a quick smile at both his patient and the attending nurse, he exited the dreary hospital room. _

_The next intelligible thought Hermione had was lost in her sudden deep sleep. _

_"Hermione?" _

_"I know that voice," Hermione thought, searching her mind for a connection. Wishing, but knowing it couldn't be the one man she thought she'd ever care for. _

_Weak, she opened her eyes. It was Harry. _

_She had Harry. How could she have forgotten? In all of the stress that this last few hours had forced upon her, she had forgotten the one man in her life that could make things right. The one man who had always been there for her, but never in the way he wanted to be. She had known for years his true intentions for their relationship, but he had always settled for just friends. Maybe this was the silver lining on her cloud. _

_Her light in the shadows…_

_Harry_

"There you go." Harry said with a small grunt, placing the little redhead on the floor and watched her scuttle away.

He turned quickly to face his wife when he heard small sobbing sounds.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked, sweeping to her side.

"I just…Will she ever know what her father was like? Will she ever get to kiss his face? I just wish she could spend one day with him."

Harry stroked her hair; whispering words of encouragement.

"Hermione we've been through this before. She knows. Deep down, she knows. After all, she definitely didn't get her red hair from me."

Hermione let out a restricted sob that he guessed was supposed to be a laugh.

"Come here." Harry coaxed, helping her to her feet.

She complied, resting in his arms.

"You know, I will never replace Ron. Ever. But you have to believe me when I tell you I'll try as best I can. I love that girl as if she was my own, and I love her mother just as much. Don't ever doubt that for one second. Don't ever."

"I don't," she confessed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Harry smiled and embraced her in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Ewww…"

Both Harry and Hermione turned their heads to find Veronica standing next to them with her hands over her eyes.

At the same time they all laughed, and Hermione pulled her daughter into her arms, holding her tightly. "I love you Ronnie." She whispered in her ear.

"I love you too mommy!" The little girl answered much louder, causing both adults to cringe. She giggled and leaned over towards Harry. "And I love you too daddy."

"Are you talking to Harry honey?" Hermione asked, tucking her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"Yep!" she screamed again looking at Harry and giving him a kiss. "I decided to start calling him daddy."

Hermione gave her a questioning look, almost as if she was disappointed in her daughter's decisions.

"It's okay mommy." She said reassuringly. "I know it's what my daddy would want."

Hermione's eyes start to swell with tears, but she held them back as they met emerald green. Harry's eyes told her all she needed to know.

He was all she ever needed.

Fin

Liljdpegasuschic160: I wrote this for Brettfor Valentine's day on another site, so that's why it's dedicated to him!


End file.
